<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day of Passion by OctolingO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926539">The Day of Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO'>OctolingO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A festival on Skyloft doesn’t go well for a certain two heartbroken heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Welcome to Skyloft!” Sky said with a smile as the world took shape around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What’s with all the ribbons and stuff?” Wild asked, gesturing to the red and orange streamers hung on houses, and the clusters of orange flowers. Upon noticing them, Sky gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s the Festival of Goddesses!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What’s that?” Four asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s a week of festivities we have to celebrate the Golden Goddesses’ creation of Skyloft. Today must be the Day of Passion.”</span>
  
  <span>Sky saw his friend’s confused faces and elaborated: “The day Din was born. It’s a celebration of passionate, intimate, romantic love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s a great thing to celebrate, I wish our Hyrules had continued the tradition.” Time commented. He flicked his wrist and made his wedding ring glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, at least you get to experience it now!” Sky said. “Follow me, I want to show you around!” He turned, running off through the crowds of people (most of whom called out a greeting to Sky). The others followed with a smile or a laugh, save for Legend, who lagged behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“If I see one more happy couple I will throw up.” Legend muttered as he spotted a young pair of girls making out behind a tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Stop complaining.” Warriors said. “It’s not your business if these people found love and you didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Legend felt Warrior’s words go through him like a cold knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He snapped, face growing hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Legend, at least try to have a positive attitude.” Wind teased, not seeing the ‘cut-it-out’ look Wild was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You shut up too!” Legend yelled. “Just because you have a perfect life doesn’t mean you get to make fun of me!” He took a deep breath, furiously wiping his face. Ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, he jerkily gestured to Sky. “Just keep walking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“…okay.” Sky said uncomfortably. He turned, about to continue, when someone called out to him:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Link! You’re back!” A girl with fiery red hair burst through the crowd, and Legend did a double take. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marin?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But no, it was Sky’s Zelda. She leapt at Sky, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so happy you’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m happy to be back.” Sky said. “Did you dye your hair?” He asked, fingering a red lock. Zelda nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I did for the Day of Passion. Thought it would match the mood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It does.” Sky said. Zelda laughed. She then appeared to notice the other boys, who were standing awkwardly to the side. “Oh, hello! You’re Link’s friends, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, that’s us!” Wind exclaimed. Sun smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you!” She said. “Let me see if I remember your names… Time, Hyrule, Four…” She trailed off, looking at Legend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m Legend.” Legend said tersely, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah, right.” Sun said. “And you’re Warriors, and Wind, and you’re… Wild, which leaves you.” She said, looking at Twilight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Twilight.” Twilight said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thanks.” Sun said, clearly not picking up on Legend or Twilight’s discomfort. “So, are you guys just going to explore now, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Um, I haven’t really decided yet. I was thinking, since it’s almost time for the festivities anyways, that we’d just hang around here until they started.” Sky said, with a jerk of his head to the sun beginning to set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. It will be sundown soon.” Sun said. Twilight flinched, almost unnoticeably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Exactly what kind of festivities does this ‘Day of Passion’ entail?” Wild asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Dancing, feasting, flying on Loftwings.” Sky said, as if reciting a list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And actions of passion, I presume.” Warriors said dryly. Sky blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. Well, you guys can go do what you want.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Shouldn’t we try to stick together?” Hyrule said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It won’t be necessary, there aren’t any monsters up here. There’s plenty on the Surface, but up here there aren’t any.” Sky explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright.” Hyrule said, still wary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to go find the food.” Wild announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Great idea, I’ll come too.” Said Warriors. Wind nodded, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Twilight, you want to join—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, thank you.” Twilight said. “I’ll be fine on my… on my own.” His voice broke on the last word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, alright.” Wild said, eyebrows furrowing. Legend felt the same level of confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s got him so upset? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A few hours later, the sun had almost fully set beneath the island of Syloft. Legend had spent an hour or so terrorizing various couples with his extensive arsenal of weapons and items, but it had grown tiresome. He was near the outskirts of Syloft, and everyone else was near the center by the Goddess Statue, so it was relatively quiet where he was—save for a screeching Loftwing every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He was begrudgingly making his way back to the main square when a silhouetted figure caught his attention. They were sitting near the edge of Skyloft, but not so close as to endanger themselves. As Legend stealthily drew nearer, the figure was revealed to be Twilight. He was humming something under his breath and fiddling with the Shadow Crystal hung around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey Twi.” Legend said, sitting down beside the hero. Twilight startled taking his hand away from his Shadow Crystal and abruptly stopping the humming. He glanced away for a moment, and Legend could tell he’d been crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“H-hi, Legend.” He said. “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I was just heading back to the others and I noticed you sitting here, all alone. Are you… okay?” The words felt weird in Legend’s mouth. He was almost never the one to offer comfort (frankly, it was most often Twilight’s job).   </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m fine.” Twilight said. Legend recognized a tightness to the Ordonian’s voice, one he’d often employed to hide his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Don’t lie to me.” Legend said accusingly. Twilight sighed and carded his fingers through his brown hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay. So I was lying. I’m not fine. But, none of us are ever fine at any given moment: we’re the heroes of Courage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Fair point.” Legend conceded with a small smile. “Something was up with you earlier today, and I’m assuming it has something to do with The Day of Passion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s stupid. You wouldn’t understand, anyways.” Twilight said. He wiped his face, but Legend saw the tears before they were gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wouldn’t I?” Legend challenged. “I know what it’s like to fall in love with someone and have them leave you. It’s happened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“W-what?” Twilight said, looking up. Legend nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a little late to back out. I’d better start talking. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“There was this girl, in one of my adventures. Her name was Marin. On that adventure, I got shipwrecked on her island, and her and her father saved me.” Legend paused, preparing himself to quickly finish his story. “At the end of the adventure, I woke this being called the Wind Fish. It… it destroyed the island. And it destroyed her. I didn’t know, I didn’t know that waking the Wind Fish would kill her. I didn’t know what would happen.” Legend shoved his hand over his mouth to fight back a whimper. Twilight pressed his lips together before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I had no idea, Legend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m not exactly the one who likes to share lots in this group.” Legend said with a broken laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“True. I suppose I owe you a story then.” Twilight said. “I had a companion on my adventure. She was a little cold and prickly on the outside, but we grew quite close throughout the travels. I was tasked with being the instrument to save her world. At the end of the adventure, she had to return to her homeworld to reign over it. I figured we’d still be able to see each other when it was over; that we’d be able to go between realms.” Twilight inhaled, steeling himself. “I was wrong.” He said quietly. “She broke the portal between our worlds.” Twilight looked away from Legend, hoping the other hero wouldn’t see him cry. Legend didn’t speak, but he did move a little closer to Twilight and put his hand on the older boy’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry. I know how that feels.” He said. Twilight opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he heard shouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Twilight? Legend?” It was Wild. “Hello?” Twilight stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“We’re over here, Cub!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh thank Dinraal.” Wild said. He ran to Twilight and gave him a hug. “Are you okay? You both look like you’ve been crying.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“We’re alright.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting yesterday I forgot :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>